


Addictive

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has an addiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addictive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashwork prompt Drugs

Fraser was walking from The Consulate to the police station. The stench of the city, a combination of gasoline and concrete, made his nose itch. Dief walked next to him. 

Dief grumbled.

'Now Dief I realize that you would prefer to take a car, but the exercise will so us both good. You wouldn't want us to get soft now would you?'

Dief grumbled again.

'Now your just being ridiculous. I hardly think that your fat is winter fat. It is the middle of May after all.'

Dief grumbled again and Fraser decided to not even dignify Dief's profanity with a response. That kind of language was unbecoming of a half-wolf and a Canadian, but mostly a Canadian.

They walked to the police station and walked inside. The station was fill of people moving around like a swarm of bees. The din hurt Fraser's ears, he was more in tune with the sounds of the forest after all.

His eyes scanned the crowd and he spotted Ray talking to Stella. Even though Ray's words were lost in the din he was animated, he hands flew through the air. Stella said something to him and the change was immediate; his hands fell to his side and his shoulders slumped.

Stella walked up to the door of the station and Fraser held the door as he tipped his hat to her. He might not like the way Stella treated Ray, but his Grandmother always told him to be courteous. He was certain that Ms. Kowalski had her reasons for treating Ray the way she did, but that still didn't make seeing Ray despondent any easier. 

Ray walked up to Fraser and ruffled Dief's fur.

'Are you all right, Ray?'

'Yeah, yeah. You ready to get to work?'

'Of course.'

Not for the first time Fraser wished Ray Vecchio was there. He would have known how to comfort Ray, Ray (both of them) were much more comfortable with giving comfort.

They went out to Ray's car and drove in silents to the location of their stakeout.

Now, they sat in a darkened car in front of a building. The broken glass in the windows looked like jagged teeth. 

Sitting for so long made Fraser's back ache, but he didn't complain; even though he kept reminding himself that pain was temporary it didn't lessen his pain. He couldn't even distract himself with Ray's chatter, Ray was unusually quite. 

He twisted in his seat and looked out the window glancing at the stars. As a boy his mother had taught him all the constellations, but now they were dimmed by the electric lights of the city. Of all the things he missed about Canada he longed to see the stars the most, but then he was used to longing for things he couldn't have. He longed to do something as simple as hold Ray's face and kiss his lips, but he would never risk their friendship over an unrequited infatuation.

'You okay over there, Benton-Buddy?' Ray's words startled Fraser out of his musings of the stars.

Fraser turned and could almost make out Ray's profile in the darkness. 'I'm fine. I was just thinking.'

'Ah, gotcha. Hey, I was wondering... Do you find me attractive?'

Fraser brow knit in confusion. They had had this conversation before, but now Ray sounded nervous and if he was unsure of what the answer would be.

'Do you mean as a women?'

'Nah. I mean as you... Because... I find you attractive as me and you. I mean me as me and you as you.'

Fraser couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ray had never shown an interest in men. Could it be that he had misread Ray? Of course he knew well that being attracted to a person of one gender didn't exclude being attracted to someone of another gender, he had been attracted to Victoria and Inspector Thatcher after all.

Fraser reached over and took Ray's hand and rubbed his thumb over rough and warm skin. Frasers were not knew for their ability to express their emotions, but he was going to take a chance.

'I find you a attractive as you and me,' Fraser said echoing Ray's words.

'Really?! That's greatness?!' Ray exclaimed and Fraser could almost see Ray's grin.

'If you don't mind me asking, why did you feel the need to express your feelings?'

Ray placed his other hand over Fraser's. 'I don't know. I thought I'd take a chance. Even if you said you didn't feel the same way at least I'd know for sure.'

'Ah I see.'

'Hey, did you and Vecchio find each other attractive?'

'Not as such. Ray is a wonderful person and friend, but I was never romantically attracted to him.'

'Oh. I guess we'll have to keep the change in our relationship under wraps then.'

'It would be for the best.'

'Yeah. Yeah. I don't wanna mess up my undercover gig.' 

Suddenly Fraser caught sight of movement from the building they were watching. Ray moved quickly. He let go of Fraser hand and open his car door. 'Let's get at her.'

Fraser joined Ray outside and the went to work.

Later that night Fraser was in the police station waiting for Ray. He was sitting at Ray's desk surrounded by bits of paper and old take-out menus. He considered organizing Ray's desk, but according to Ray he had a system. He didn't know what kind of system worked with take-out menus but it seemed to work for Ray.

Ray walked out of Welsh's office and met Fraser at his desk. A dark bruise was already starting to form around Ray's eyes; it reminded Fraser of an ink stain.

'You wanna go to my apartment and watch the game?'

Fraser looked down at the watch that used to be his father's. 'Ray, it's almost three o'clock in the morning. I'm fairly certain that the game is over.'

'I know, I know that. I taped it. So, you wanna watch it?'

'Of course.'

Ray grinned and Fraser felt his heart speed up. Any time he could make Ray smile like that was good, it was greatness as Ray would say.

They walk out of the station and got into Ray's car. Ray turned on the radio and the car was filled with the sound of rock music. Ray drummed his hands on the steering wheel. All Fraser could do was watch as Ray moved.

After several minutes Ray looked over at Fraser and reached out and squeezed Fraser's hand.

'Is this okay?' Ray asked as he turned back to look at the road. He was still squeezing Fraser hand.

'Of course it's okay,' Fraser said. He brought his other hand in top of Ray's. He couldn't seem to get enough of Ray's touch. His friend Eric had once said he was touched starved and he had never knew what Eric had meant until now. He wanted nothing more than to touch and caress Ray.

After the pulled up to Ray's apartment they let go of each other. They walked close up to Ray's apartment door. Ray opened the door and Dief ran past them, went over to Baseball the turtle's turtle tank and stood up on his hind legs. He licked the glass.

'Hey! No trying to eat my turtle!' Ray exclaimed.

Fraser turned to look at Ray who had a scowl on his face. 'Honesty, Ray. I hardly think Dief has designs on feasting on your turtle.'

'I bet he has lots of designs. He has more designs than Frank Lloyd Wright. I bet he even had charts on how he's gonna eat my turtle.'

'I believe the only way he would eat your turtle is if Baseball somehow became a turtle shaped doughnut. In fact Dief has told me that they are good pack mates.'

'Really?! He's never seen my turtle outta his tank.'

'That may be but packs know no obstacle, not even a glass tank.'

'I guess, but I'm still keeping an eye on Dief.'

They walked into the apartment and once the door closed Fraser touched Ray's shoulder. Ray turned around and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Ray's concern about his turtle seemed forgotten. 

'Wanna touch, Benton?'

'Can I?'

'Sure. Sure. I get to touch you too.'

Fraser grinned. 'That's sounds like more than a fair trade.'

Ray's hands moved to Fraser's shoulders and Fraser hands kneaded Ray's shoulders; his t-shirt was soft under Fraser's fingers.

'Wanna kiss?' Ray asked.

Fraser pulled Ray close and brushed their lips together. Ray's tongue brushed against Fraser's mouth and Fraser opened his mouth. He groaned when their tongues brushed. Fraser's hand went up and his fingers combed through Ray's hair. The strands were rough and stiff. He breathed deeply Ray scent; the scent of shampoo and soap.

All his senses seemed filled to capacity, but Fraser wanted more.

After several minutes, not nearly long enough Fraser thought, they broke the kiss and they were both panting.

Ray rested his head on Fraser's shoulder.

'You still wanna watch the game?'

'I would much rather kiss some more.'

Ray laughed. 'I like the way you think. Let's do both.'

They sat close on the couch and Fraser let himself touch Ray as much as he wanted.

Weeks later, Fraser sat in the kitchen of The Consulate. He was wearing his blue flannel shirt and jeans. His eyes kept glancing at Turnbull's cat shaped clock on the wall; he had promised to go over to Ray's at seven o'clock and time was moving much too slowly for him. 

He had never been addicted to anything, unless curling could be an addiction, but Ray might be as addictive as any drug. When he wasn't with Ray he would think about Ray. He would fantasize about touching Ray and Ray touching him. 

Finally, he decided to go over to Ray's early, he was certain Ray wouldn't mind.

Fraser and Dief walked to Ray's apartment and Fraser walked up to the apartment door and knocked. 

'Come on in, Benton!' Ray exclaimed from behind the door.

Fraser opened the door and was met by a shirtless Ray. His tanned skin glistened with sweat and Fraser caught a whiff of Ray's scent. He felt his cheek heat up as he pictured himself licking Ray's skin.

Ray grinned. 'You sick? Your cheeks look a little red there, Benton-Buddy.'

Fraser couldn't speak so he walked up to Ray and kissed Ray's bare shoulder. Salty sweat sat on Fraser's tongue and his nose was filled with Ray's scent.

'Damn that was hot,' Ray said once Fraser had licked and sucked on Ray's shoulder.

'Hmm. Did you plan to be alluring for me?' Fraser said as he pulled his mouth off Ray's skin and let his fingers settle on Ray's hips.

'I wouldn't know about that. I just got back from the gym and you're early. I need a shower. You wanna wait for me?'

'Oh,' Fraser said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.'

'What's wrong,' Ray said. Apparently Fraser hadn't been able to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

'I thought perhaps I could join you in the shower and we could fornicate.'

Ray's eyes went wide and then he broke into a large grin that lit up his whole face. 'Really?! We can do that. Let's get going.'

As they walked over to the bathroom the walked close and Ray's fingers unbuttoned Fraser's shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned Fraser let it fall to the floor. His Grandmother would have been appalled, she always said clothes were for hanging, but all Fraser could focus on was Ray. Ray was defiantly intoxicating. 

They stepped into the bathroom and Ray reached for Fraser and began to unbutton Fraser's jeans. Fraser didn't know what to do with his hands, his experience with having someone else remove his clothes was limited, so he decided to keep his hands at his side.

Once his pants were removed he stood in the middle of the bathroom as Ray removed his own pants. Ray was naked and all Fraser could do was stare. Ray was lean, tanned muscles, but what drew Fraser attention was Ray's cock; it was long and thin, the tip was deep red and Ray's balls were covered with dark blond hair.

'Ready to take a shower?'

'Of course.'

Ray turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. Fraser stepped behind Ray and warm water hit his skin. His hands wrapped around Ray's stomach and traveled down to Ray's cock. Fraser held it gently and stroked it up and down.

'Oh, fuck. Keep doing that,' Ray said.

Fraser just lowered his head and grinned into Ray's shoulder. He was more than happy to oblige.

As steam filled the tiny bathroom and Ray groaned Fraser continued to stroke Ray's cock. After several minutes Ray began to shudder and Fraser knew instinctively (he wasn't always what Ray called Mr. Logic) and he tightened his grip and Ray came. 

Ray leaned back against Fraser and closed his eyes.

'Fuck that was good. I love dirty showers. How about you?'

'I can't say I've ever had a 'dirty shower' before, but it was quite enjoyable.'

'I'll say,' Ray said as he turned around and looked at Fraser's groin. He smirked as he looked at Fraser's hard cock. 'Want me to take care of you?'

'You don't have to if you don't want to.' Fraser had had limited experience with sex and didn't want Ray to do anything out of obligation.

'Of course I want to. I wouldn't be here naked if I didn't. Come here.'

Ray reached for Fraser and their lips met in a sloppy kiss. After several moments Ray's hand went between them and grabbed Fraser's cock. He had barely touched Fraser when Fraser came with a shout.

Fraser felt dizzy and leaned against Ray, resting his head on Ray's wet shoulder. Ray stroked Fraser's shoulder and just held him. 

'I know you can't stay all night, but you wanna take a nap?' Ray asked.

'That sounds lovely.'

Ray laughed. 'I wouldn't say that. Stella always said I was a blanket hog. Come on.'

They walked to Ray bedroom and Ray kissed Fraser. Fraser moved backward towards the bed as their lips met and his hands moved up and down Ray's sides. Once Fraser felt the back of his knees hit the bed he fell backward on to Ray's bed and was surrounded by soft sheets that smelled like Ray.

Ray joined them on the bed and he wrestled with Fraser. They rolled around laughing. After several moments they settled down. Fraser was on his back and Ray laid on top of him.

As Fraser fell asleep his hands rubbed Ray's shoulders and he thought that Ray was defiantly as addictive as any drug and it was one addiction he was happy to have.


End file.
